Edmund Hook
" The hook I wield is much more than any sword, which is why you should be lucky. There aren't many pirates with hooks these days right?" -Edmund before a battle, or meeting an individual who comments on his hook Introduction Edmund Hook i's currently the Captain of his own crew he recently had created named the [[Daybreak Pirates|'Daybreak Pirates]]. He is known to be related to the Pirate,' Captain Hook', as well as having a Golden Hook of his own. He grew up in the Grand Line relatively alone, through stealing and fighting he was able to accumulate enough battle knowledge to survive by himself even as a child. Taken in by Whitebeard, he was a member of the 1st Division under Marco for many years until the Whitebeard War. He took part in the Whitebeard War and miraculously survived, albeit with many injuries and then detached himself from the world. He returned as the captain of the newly formed Daybreak Pirates. He is known by the monicker, Death's Corner. Appearance A rather youthful man, Edmund has the appearance of an adult in his late teenage years. He has fair skin, a rather lean but defined toned build, and has rather deep blue eyes with seemingly no pupils. He has long brown hair which goes down just past his shoulders, it is usually kept rather messy with many strands of hair going over his left eye. He has an attie that is seemingly ' pirate-like' as said by many, which consists of a white formal shirt, which is rather rippled, over this he wears a dark brown vest which is kept hooked with five leather strips. Accompanying this, he wears formal black pants and leather black, moderately high heeled formal shoes. His most unique feature is his golden hook which replaces his left hand, this hook is rather simple in design, but has a variety of hidden mechanisms. He is also seen with a large captain's cloak over him when out of the ship and on a cruise, but surprisingly doesn't wear a pirate hat. This captain's cloak has many different pockets, a which he keeps his hidden weaponry in. Personality A rather interesting individual, Edmund is rather different than what you expect of a pirate. He is rather calm and composed, yet has a mischievious side to him at all times. He is constantly seen rather insulting remarks in a polite yet mocking demeanor, which causes confusion as to Edmund's true meaning behind his words. It is known that he is always rather cheerful and is always seen causing a 'polite ruckus' to erupt after a few words spoken by him. He is always seen getting rather irritated when someone is more mocking than himself, and this usually makes him outburst into a rather childish rage, which includes tantrums and locking himself up in a room. He also hates it when people disrespect his hook and say that Captain Hook doesn't exist. He always attempts to hide his rage whenever these 'triggers' are pulled, but will soon be seen destroying almost anything in his path. Behind this however, is a completely different Edmund, who is considerate and rather sensitive to his comrades, especially females, and is always seen attempting to help them out. He is actually extremely determined, and has the 'annoying factor' as described by his enemies, which is his absolutely unwavering persistence, and even after suffering heavy injuries, will continue fighting. He is also rather merciless and uncaring in battle, acting as if an opponent's life weighs nothing to him, when he is actually deeply aware of the burden given to him by taking an opponent's life, which is why he attempts to kill a potentially threatening opponent as swiftly as possible in order to cause as little pain as needed. Against stronger enemies, he tends to try and use his intelligence and mockery to hit their emotional 'trigger' in order to be able to swiftly retreat from a battle to make sure of his and his comrade's safety. Abilities and Powers A rather powerful combatant, he is famed for his usage of his Golden Hook, and is known to be an extremely skilled physical combatant, nearly rivalling the likes of Roronoa Zoro (pre-timeskip) in pure physical ability. As well as his physical prowess, he has great knowledge, and is seen forming up and executing various strategies, usually with one being successful, and is known to be an extremely powerful swimmer, even outstripping some fishmen in this regard. He wields many different weaponry with masterful skill, and is proficient in the use of Haki, despite not attaining Haoshoku Haki. Even as a member of the 1st Division in the Whitebeard Pirates, he was able to survive several onslaughts against powerful combatants during the war, mainly the Vice-Admirals of the Marines, but had also fought against Smoker and Tashigi briefly, being able to fight on par with both powerful opponents, with the former being able to overpower Monkey D. Luffy (because of his seastone) as well being a great threat to the infamous pirate. He also has a rather large amount of knowledge concerning Anatomy, and can apply it to battle situations, although it sometimes causes unexpected results. Golden Hook The reason for his epithet is because of his grand skill with his golden hook. With it, he is able to fight on par with almost any swordsman and even devil fruit users of his level because his hook is partially made of seastone, it can partially negate the effects of a devil fruit it comes into contact with. His primary battle style with his hook is to get close to his opponent, preferrable behind and swiftly slice their neck to kill them, or disable a nerve in order to briefly paralyse them, so that he can leave them swiftly without any chasing involved. If the fight is going to be prolonged, he would usually clash with the opponent's weapons in order to defend himself, however, since his hook is connected to his nerves via a substitute nerve, he can feel pain if clashing with large and heavier weapons. He is usually seen using the various hidden mechanisms inside his hook, which include the following. Hidden Needles: '''He has certain compartments inside the hook itself for miniscule needles to be shot out of, these needles have a minor paralysis drug, which when infected in large amounts will paralyse that part of the body for an undefined amount of time. '''Extendable Chain: His most used mechanism, he has installed an extendable chain behind his hook, which can be activated by 'pulling' the hook out of his arm. He has become extremely adept in it's usage, enough that he can simultaneously block and attack an opponent. However, if the chain is somehow snapped which the likelihood is rather small as it is made out of dual layer of reinforced steel and a layer of seastone, it can cause large pain to his arm. He is commonly seen tying up his opponents or restraining their movements by surrounding them with the chain, and then gets the hook at a vital limb such as the leg and severs it's nerves in order to quickly escape a confict, or if he is determined to kill he will aim the hook at the neck. Sword Hilt: Another one of his most used functions. He is able to detach the hook from the arm itself, and use it as his sword hilt for a blade that he obtained many years ago which had no hilt. Using this, allows him to have a unique and effective battling style. Hidden Weaponry He also has a few hidden weaponry accompanying him, and is usually kept in rather unusual places. He uses this weaponry with great effect, and is known to be able to use them alongside his hook for long periods of time before running out. However, the main disadvantage of this is that these have no effect against Logia fruit users, as such, these weapons are only used against non-devil fruit fighters. The hidden weaponry include Bombs: He has many small bombs, which are kept inside the main pockets of his Captain's cloak. These bombs have rather little combustive power, but are useful as distractions to occupy his opponents. Wire: '''He also has rather long wire strands which actually come out of a mechanism inside his sleeves, and have a small kunai like blade hanging on the end of them, which can attach themselves to trees and other things alike. These wires have considerable cutting power and can cleave through trees with some effort. '''Needles: Also inside his pockets, albeit the ones on his sleeves, these needles are rather large for needles, and are kept in containers which split in half once thrown, allowing the needles to rain down on their target. Physical Prowess He has a superhuman amount of physical prowess despite his rather timid figure, he is able to swiftly move around the battlefield, as well as use various acrobatic tricks and a rather powerful martial arts style without much effort. He has rather large degree of strength, although it isn't near the likes of Roronoa Zoro or Monkey D. Luffy, he is still able to crack boulders and hold back puches from people larger than himself with some effort. He also has an impressive durability and endurance, fighting for long periods of time even with serious injuries, which is contributed to his determination. Swordsmanship He wields a wakizashi sized blade with a rather high amount of skill, disabling opponents with his knowledge of anatomy by hitting precise nervous and pressure points. He uses an agile style much like Iaido and Fencing in a similar manner to Brook. However his skill in swordsmanship isn't near the levels of Zoro and other famed swordsman, he has received praise in the art. Haki Since entering the Whitebeard Pirates, he has received training in Haki from Marco and other members of the crew. As a result, he has gained a rather high amount of experience in handling Haki and can control it for enhancing his performance in battle. However, the most major drawback is the unusually limited amount of general strength of his Haki, which has been commented upon. However, he has found a partial solution to this, by focusing to bulk of his Haki at the designated 'epicenter' he is able to clash with Haki stronger than his own, and even break through theirs because of concentrated power, although this can be backfired upon himself as well. *'Busoshoku Haki:' He has mastered the hardening element of Busoshoku Haki, being able to enhance his weapon's strength as well as fight against Logia Fruit users. This causes his weaponry or body part to become a rather dark onyx like colour, which is similar to the effects when Luffy uses his own Haki. He is able to spread his Haki around his whole body as an 'armor' deflecting weak attacks. *'''Kenbushoku Haki: '''He is also skilled with Kenbushoku, predicting the arrival of attacks before they touch him and being able to sense others from a considerable distance away, however, like other Haki users, he cannot predict 'random' attacks. He has also developed his skill enough to be able to discern between insects using his Haki, by focusing it on the specified object(s) to increase his 'vision' History Becoming a Pirate When he was born, his parents had already been pirates, and were killed by a member of the Shichibukai, specifically, Gekko Moriah when he was only 4 years old. This happened because his parents were part of a pirate crew which were in his 'territory'(Thriller Bark) and because of that, happened to be devoured by Gekko and used to empower his devil fruit's shadow ability and empower himself, something which Edmund absolutely despised and wanted to kill him for. However, he was all alone, and had struggled for survival, which is when his wrist had been cleaved off, and he had strangely met his ancestor 'Captain Hook' (Crocodile) and had received a golden hook from him. Since then, he had become a child who had no sympathy and grew up as a detached orphan who had nowhere to go, and to survive, he had to steal from others and grow up on his own. After many years of his 'hit and run' tactics being implemented into his thieving, he had gained an infamous reputation over his town and even pirates had been intimidated to enter and loot the town knowing about his strength. However on a day when he was going to his home in the forest he had been confronted with a powerful monster and had to fight it alone, although he put up a decent fight he was quickly overpowered and was on the verge of death. However in an instant one of the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, specifically, Marco had defeated the monster before it could kill Edmund. After that before Marco had left, Edmund was taken to a medic, who had healed him and then Marco asked if he would join the crew, and Edmund had accepted the offer after thinking about how he could get closer to Gekko and exact his revenge. Whitebeard Pirate Experience He quickly rose through the ranks of the Whitebeard Pirates, and had soon earned himself a rather large bounty, albeit mostly from his deeds in his hometown. He was known to be near the level of a division commander, and Marco was known to take a close eye on his growing abilities. He viewed the many attempts of assassination by Ace on Whitebeard firsthand, and had commented that Ace is alot like the Pirate King (Gol D. Roger) not knowing that Ace was his son. He was the first candidate to be the 2nd Division Commander, before Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates and took the position, although Edmund himself admitted that Ace was far superior to himself and happily gave the position away. He was also known to be rather good friends with Ace, and was devastated to hear about his arrest from the Marines. He, like the other Whitebeard Pirates went out to the Marineford Base to rescue Ace. Whitebeard War He himself admitted that he took part in the full-scale war against Marineford, and was absolutely devastated and saddened at Whitebeard's and Ace's death. He was known to be confronted by both Smoker and Tashigi and somehow survived onslaughts from many other powerful combatants although he was severely injured after the war. Forming Daybreak Pirates After the war, like the Straw Hat Pirates, he hid himself from the world, and eventually came back at the same time as the Straw Hats did, and took advantage of the chaos created by the Straw Hat's return to set out on his own journey, after knowing of Gekko's death however he had no goals in life. However, after knowing what Luffy;s goal was and the rest of the world's ambition, he decided to go to the Grand Line and search for the One Piece, alongside his newly formed crew. As well as this, he was known to have looked over the world for specialised crew members for his crew, and is still looking for other members to join him. Relationships Daybreak Pirates Quotes Trivia *He is related to the Pirate, Captain Hook. *His current bounty is 120,000,000 *His previous bounty (when in Whitebeard's crew) was 80,000,000 Behind the Scenes Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Daybreak Pirates Category:Swordsmen